1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna corresponding to frequencies of a multi-band, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes an antenna capable of retaining a specific frequency band before and after switching through a feeding unit switching structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technologies, a frequency and a frequency band for use in a wireless communication device may increase, and the number of antennas for coping with corresponding frequencies may increase. A shortage of an antenna mounting space in an electronic device may restrict a configuration of an antenna, thereby needing an antenna operating at various frequency bands.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating an antenna and an input reflection coefficient graph, according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1A, a switch structure may be added to a ground unit such that an antenna with the same radiator pattern is changed in the forms corresponding to different frequency bands. The antenna of FIG. 1 may selectively use a plurality of frequency bands through a switch change, but may not retain a signal of a specific frequency band before and after the switch change. For example, referring to FIG. specific frequency band before and after the switch change. For example, referring to FIG. 1B, an antenna according to the related art may operate in response to a GPS signal before switching and may not operate in response to the GPS signal after switching (an increase in an input reflection coefficient at a GPS signal band).